


The Librarian and The Lost Girl

by Nachtfal



Series: Welcome to the Library of Void [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtfal/pseuds/Nachtfal
Summary: The librarian's life is always the same as usual, getting up, tidying up the library, waiting for guests, and going back to sleep.But all of that changed when a girl named Frisk appeared in his library.[This is the story of the librarian's first meeting with the girl who has no memory.]
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Welcome to the Library of Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Librarian and The Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of the AU, this is the same as the first but from Sans's perspective.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

The sound of the alarm can be heard very clearly from inside a small room lined with stacks of books, papers, and other unused items.

The room was messy.

A skeleton waking up from sleep, he sat on his bed while scratching the back of his head for a moment before pointing his finger, immediately the alarm gave off blue light and flew towards him.

Catching the alarm, the skeleton immediately turned it off.

He put the alarm on his bed and immediately got out of bed, changed his clothes with a white shirt and black long pants, not forgetting his brown shoes.

His eye socket was now staring at the black jacket hanging in front of his door.

He stared at the jacket for a moment before finally picking it up from the door and putting it on, it looked big enough for him to wear, making it shrink up his sleeves.

Ignoring the current state of his jacket, the skeleton snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was in a different place.

A place filled with long and wide bookshelves.

Yawning a little, the skeleton began to walk. He walked around the shelves until he found one that caught his attention. It was a bookshelf, but unlike other bookshelves, this one is very... empty. Not only that, the name tag of the bookshelf was gone.

The skeleton was silent for a moment looking at the bookshelf, his hand slowly stroking the shelf. A sad smile could be seen on the skeleton's face.

Sighing, he turned around and walked away from the shelf.

* * *

He continued walking around the library, looking at the various kinds of bookshelves. One catches his eye, a book lay on the floor. The skeleton picked up the book and saw the title of the book.

" _Underfell_ ," The skeleton muttered to himself. "...So **he** got a new volume again, huh? Welp, good for him." The skeleton picked up the book and continued looking around.

After that, the skeleton arranged the book he just picks up on a bookshelf that had the tag name **UNDERFELL** above it.

The skeleton yawned again and continued walking, but this time, he could hear the sound of the door open.

The skeleton looked at the source of the noise and saw a girl from distance. 

She has brown hair that ended right below her shoulders, wearing a white shirt with a black corset belt, and also a long brown skirt. she also wore brown ankle boots.

The skeleton also noticed that the girl's left eye was attached to a small yellow flower.

Wait...  
How come?  
A human suddenly appeared in this library?

He could see the girl stepping inside, looking around. A look of confusion and amazement appeared on the girl's face.

The skeleton was silent for a moment before finally sighing, “...Looks like I have to greet her, she's still a guest after all.”

The skeleton walked slowly to the girl from behind, made the girl in front of him now froze in place, trying to listen to his footsteps that were now walking toward her.

He began to say in a cold tone, " _ **Human**_ ,"

He could see the girl in front of him now seemed surprised to hear his voice.

.... huh, isn't this interesting?

He said again, “ **It's rude to come to someone's place without introducing yourself, right? turn around,**

 _ **a n d s h a k e m y h a n d**_. "

The girl slowly turned her head around to face the skeleton. He could see the girl's eye was wide open with fear now.

Even so, the girl still shook the skeleton's hand. Immediately the sound of a fart was heard, the scared face now turned into surprise. The girl is now staring at his hands, realizing a whoopee cushion is in the skeleton's hand.

Trying not to laugh, the skeleton now let go of her hand and said, “Ah, sorry. Looks like I forgot to put this thing in the cupboard... " He grinned lazily at him, " I hope you are not afraid of this because I have a **_ton_** of things like this..."

"A Skele- _ **ton**_." the skeleton winking at her.

He can see the girl just stood there, the sound of a chuckle escaped her mouth, making the skeleton slightly startled by her small laugh. Still, with a lazy grin on his face, he let out a sigh.

"Heh. Whoopie cushion in the hand trick and a little bit a pun. never gets old." he said, seem happy seeing that smile on her face, the girl seems a little bit calm now.

"So, little missy, care to tell me your name?" he started asking.

"Uh, well...."

The skeleton sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "You already know that it's rude to come to someone without an introduction, right?"

The girl let out a sigh, before speaking. “ My name is Frisk, and... Um... I apologize for trespassing.”

"You did trespass—” he silent for a moment, “—Wait, what's your name again?"

"Um, Frisk.”

This girl is _**Frisk**_?  
No way, how could **_Frisk_** appear inside the **Void** , especially at this place?

The skeleton tilted his head, looking her straight in the eye as she felt herself being looked over. " _Funny_. Cuz' i hear that name _**so many time**_... Guess that name sure _common_ , huh?”

"Well, I think so."

But, and again...  
She looks... clueless.

.....  
.......  
 _Welp, I think I can interrogate it a little_. He thought.

"Welp, it's nice to meet you, Frisk," He grins as he speaks, "Now, Frisk, if you can be kind, can you answer this simple question of mine?"

The girl nodded, "Um, S-sure .."

"How did you get here? I believe that today there will be no **visitors**... "

The girl hesitated as she looked down, " I... To be honest, I don't remember anything... I just wake up and... W-well... Wandering around to that endless darkness, and somehow... I see this door... So... Well... I—"

"—You get into this library." 

She nodded again, "Y-Yeah..."

The skeleton stared at the ground for a moment, thinking. 

So she doesn't know why she was here?

Very strange, but...  
It would be very dangerous if he let her roam the Void.

....Moreover, **_he_** is here.

There is no other choice, he looked up and turned his head to her, " You know, there is a small possibility that today will be your lucky day. "

She looks at the skeleton with a confused look, "Pardon?"

The skeleton sigh again, "What I want to say is I can provide a place to live for you here and you can help me maintain this library. Welp, maybe the _**books**_ here can help your _**memory issue**_."

The girl was silent, seemed a little nervous about what the skeleton asked her, looking at her expression the skeleton sighed, he knew that this would happen. Before the girl could answer, the skeleton immediately cut it off, "Look, little missy, _**tibia**_ honest with you I also actually quite disagree with what I'm telling you right now, moreover you're a girl and... welp, missy, even though I'm a skeleton, I'm still a man." He says with a slightly serious tone, "However, letting you stay here is a better decision than letting you roam around… well, that _**void**_. So, before you think anything weird, no. I don't want to eat you."

"You… You promise that you won't try anything funny on me?" She asks.

"Promise." he replied, silent for a moment before finally talk again, “Welp, Unless you mean a pun, I can't guarantee it.” 

The girl let out a sigh of relief, smiling a bit.

"So, it's a deal?" the skeleton said, extending a hand to her.

She thought for a moment, then slowly extend her hand to grab on it with her own, shaking it firmly.

"Well then, I'll be escorting you to your new room, now follow me."

With that said, the skeleton grabs her hand and snapped his fingers with his left hand.

* * *

instantly they were in different places. Reaching a nice room with a bed and shelves. "This is your new room, make yourself at home.” The skeleton said.

The girl looked around the room and looking at him with shock. “H-How? Is that...”

The Skeleton grin at her, “Yep, a shortcut.”

The girl was silent, still in shock, but the skeleton continued, "Now then, I have to go back to work, you must be tired right? sleep well, because tomorrow is a day that will be busy for you, little missy. "

He then turns and leaves, but before he closing the door behind him. The skeleton turns around and sees her again, "By the way, the name's Sans. But, another always call me Librarian." smiles nicely at the girl, "Welcome to the Library of Void, miss Frisk."

* * *

The skeleton who was now outside the girl's room was now silent.

_**Frisk** just appears into the Void without the arrival of new books in this library..._

Truly,  
He didn't know whether to be amazed or worried.

The skeleton sighed in frustration, "... ** _What a pain._** "


End file.
